allan in wunderland
by mmo100
Summary: so this is just a essay i wrote for English but important. Allan has descended into madness his great great great grandma has passed the Alice sickness through generations of liddles but it only affected girls until now check out my profiles to vote for my next storyt. sorry for the shittyness and terrible writing i threw it together in an hour and no flames


It felt as if Were falling, but that's probably because I am falling. The wind is brushing past my face and hair as I drop down. "Tic toc tic toc" is all I hear, watches and clocks surround me as I fall. After what seemed like hours I hit the ground with a bone crunching thump, "OW" I yell. Sorry so rude I haven't introduced myself, I'm Alan liddle and I've been diagnosed with Alice sickness. If you haven't figured it out Alice liddle is my to many greats to count grandma. Not the kind little blond girl from the book, not in any sense. My great grandma was full on mad for the longest time. now, every girl in my family has come down with it thats why i have no mom. My sister thank god hasn't contracted it, I have contracted it and last time i checked i am not a girl. So now that i've told you who i am and you're mostly caught up to speed i shall continue.

I stare at the creature beside me, and he stares back right into my eyes with an almost human smile. "Hello Mr. Alan" it says, with that i jump back and hit my head on a domino then i start blacking out. Waking up i take a good look around and this place that i've landed is beautiful the grass that i'm lying on soft as kittens, the sky is blue as the ocean, and the face of the girl crying a water in the rock face was... wait a minute. i've seen that girl befor in a picture, slowly i realize. "thats alice the original alice in wonderland. thats my grandma" i think out loud. "bravo alice you've managed to control your great grandson" the cat whispered in my ear. A strong feeling overcomes me and when i speak my voice is not my own. " Look here you dumb cat i'm not in the mood and this is not my preferred body type as you can tell, now i was told once the evil in wunderland was destroyed this whole sickness would be destroyed" i fight the urge to talk considering this voice isn't mine and again i'm not a girl so my predicament is obvious. The Cheshire cat spoke to me once i was free of alice. "now Alan wunderland is under attack from evil forces" he spoke "again" he then sighed. " you mean wonderland right" i ask surprisingly calm. The cat smiled with a devious grin " is that how you people pronounce it, well thats not my problem listen to alice shes done this before" the thing then smiled and disappeared, but what remained was a smile and two glowing eyes.

listen to alice, i think to myself, what could that mean. "this" a girl right in front of me says. when she popped up i yelled and hopped back. "calm down Alan now say hello to your great grandma" she said. my only reaction was to wave between the fire, falling down through the ground, and seeing my long dead grandma this is shaping up to be a very MAD day. alice walks next to me as we stroll down the "valley" i'd like to say jumping off bounce mushrooms and having buterflies lift me up. i walk up to the thundering waterfall and get a good look at myself. "What happend to my cloths" I shout very angerly. Looking into the reflective wage I see I'm dressed in a blue vest, like a suit vest" with blood stains all over my white fancy shirt I have under my vest. I then look down and see I hav long combat boots and jeans. I sighed at least my bottom half stayed the same. Alice and I continue walking until we bounce off one certain mushroom. I look down off the cliff we were on and see a skeleton of a dragon. "AWESOME" I shout and hop down. That's when I realize a fall like this will kill me, "Alan grab the memory it'll help" Alice screams at me from the top of the ridge. This sparking so called memory I grabbed on the fall slowed everything down. "Wow Alice it's like you're flying" a person says as I fall. When I start gliding I was dumbfounded, gliding I was gliding I started freaking out. Steadily falling I landed in a purple liquid and there was a dragon bone statue at least that's what i hope it is. I see another memory and go to grab it. "The vorpal blade goes sinker snak" (Lewis carroll). I question why it said Lewis carroll at the end, while I ponder on the thought a sword is thrown right next to my face. "Alice what is this" I shout but no answer, I begin to get worried for awhile but gradually relax. "Alan I'd pick up that sword if I were you cant defend wunderland without a weapon can you" I had a voice say, pivoting I see the Cheshire Cat staring back at me with his yellow eyes and perfect smile. Questioning what he means I as baby's come out of the ground. "Alan watch out there runes" Alice said, why does she do that I don't think she realizes how scary it is. She told me Runes, evil creatures made of darkness, are one of the forces destroying wunderland. I take the sword out of the stone wall next to me, "Alan you better appreciate that that when ever I had the blade it was just like a normal steak knife or kitchen knife" Alice told me. So the game starts, it thought to myself. I raise the sword as the things run at me. One slashes at me and I duck to the side turning into butterflies and slashing its back causing I to fall to the ground. I don't know why but all this fighting just felt so natural turning into butterflies, killing ink things with baby faces, and just wunderland overall. For the next ten minutes they just keep coming back until I slam the sword into the ground and thy all just fall. Then I start to fall... Again. I fall into a water world I look down and my outfit changed to a more sea theme. Rolling my eyes I start to walk around. I see more and more things that want to kill me. In the midst of combat I hear Alice, "Alan use the pepper grinder" i question what she means as a giant pepper grinder appears in my hand. Twirling the grinder bullets come out, but not normal bullets. bullets made of pepper. "Amazing" i tell myself as peppers come flying out at my enemies

Once there gone i turn to Alice and ask when i got this so called pepper grinder.

She told me that she had control of me when we fell through the ground. apparently we went to the domain of the Mad Hatter before we came here and had a whole steampunk theme to my outfit. Disappointed i lower my head, i love steampunk. while running me and Alice found more monsters of all shapes and sizes. there were ones that looked like fishes, there were haunted death sailors, that threw bombs and liked to mess up days, that are pure evil, and bigger ink monsters so if you can't tell my day has gone absolutely terrible. That was until i found the Hobby horse, a huge staff with a giant knight chess piece on the top, which annihilated everything and possibly my favorite toy ever. We later met the sailor and the carpenter both equally terrifying. the carpenter wore brown overalls had red hair and a very pointed face that stuck out of its skull. the other was a fat thing with a shakspeare collar and hat. After we spoke to them i was tasked in finding clams to perform in their show. Collecting all the clams we started to head back to the carpenter when we were suddenly stopped by a haunted sailor. "please help my crew they've lost their way in the tombs have them" he saidi, i reluctantly agreed. i walked into a gate with three tombs, one in the middle one to the left, and one to the right. i enter the one in front of me. "Alan this is the farthest anyone in the liddell family has gotten without dieing so with that said, if you die now We've done this all for nothing and once this whole sailor fiasco is over i shall be in control" i stare at her all this fun i have been having and she just comes in and takes over. "alan at some points i lose control and go into paranoia during those you're in control let loose all the savagery you have"she says, i have no idea where she got this from. Not the idea but why she said it the paranoia thing. i enter the first tomb and find the sailor throwing bombs at me. " GOD DANGIT" i shout in frustration i keep getting hit and i feel myself slip away when the world becomes black and white. my clothes turn the purest white and blood stains appear on my hands and boots. i start moving to rhythm slashing doing more damage by the gashes marks i leave. As soon as the power comes it leaves and i'm left tired as can be. i black out. When i wake i'm on a train, and there are flying platforms outside the window. alice appears next to me and spoke in a dark tone "Alan this is as far as i go you're going to met people as you walk down the train people i've fought people i've made friends with they will tell you what you're about to face im sorry but you're on your own".

i walk through the train, as speak to the Cheshire cat who walks next to me. "Alan this force is like no other you've faced be careful" he says, i smirk in the slightest bit. "was that concern i hear in your voice cat"and once i say that he disappears. walking through the doors of the train i meet a whole bunch of people. the queen of hearts, the caterpillar and his hookah, little doll children that aren't trying to kill me, and many normal wonderlanders. Bumby, the darkness that has been ruining wunderland, looks at me and i look back. he knows who i am, he knows what i'm here to do. "well Bumby lets finish this" as i said that memories come flowing through me like a waterfall. I know what to do, i know how to beat him. he slashes at me with his giant grotesque deformed body and i dodge to the side and slash back. He pulls his hand back and i shoot him with the pepper grinder. he slams me on the ground with his other hand and i'm smacked backwards. i pick myself up off the ground and the hobby horse appears in my hand. Grabbing on to his arm with one hand as he lifts it i jump off it and smack him in his face with the horse. jumping backwards i grab the grinder and shoot it at his nose. funny right i know im genius. i finally jump off his arm and take the vorpal blade out and stab the arm as i fall down. Bumby is obviously getting hurt his movements are sloppy, but i'm hurt to, the pain in my side kills from being hit so much. this might be it this might be where i die. i sudden burst of strength courses through me again and everything is black and white with blood stains as before. i jump up and use butterflies to boost and jam the blade into his chest, but at the same time he swung at me. we both made contact at the same time. i start to black out when he falls i know i'm not dead but i feel like it.

i feel like im falling, but thats probably because i am. time seems to reverse because i'm falling up and black out. i wake up outside my house which is on fire. i sit on a stretcher with my sister beside me snuggling her rabbit with a top hat and watch. "Alan im sorry Bumbys still alive but as you know" i hear alice say, but i wasn't listening all i heard was the pounding in my head "and like prometheus, i knew i would awaken, again and again, endlessly, as time spilled out its onslaught of minutes moments and hours and ages"


End file.
